


Springtime

by elisabomb (kurama3173)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DFAB Terminology for Hanzo's Anatomy, Forest Spirit Hanzo, M/M, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Supernatural Elements, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurama3173/pseuds/elisabomb
Summary: Jesse McCree is content to live a quiet life alone in the woods, until a brush with death brings him face to face with the ethereally gorgeous guardian of the forest. After nursing him back to health, the forest spirit Hanzo reveals he has more in mind than simply saving Jesse's life.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 12
Kudos: 185





	Springtime

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day 2020!
> 
> As mentioned in the tags, this fic uses terms such as pussy, clit, etc for Hanzo's anatomy.

Deep in the forest, hidden in the trees, was a humble cottage. A cozy little hand-built stone house with a vegetable garden, some free roaming chickens, and a well: the only sign of human life for miles around. The cottage was home to only one man, who lived peacefully in the forest, taking only what he needed from the surrounding land. Jesse McCree had departed from civilization years ago, in search of a quieter life. 

Right now it was springtime, and Jesse was hard at work tending to his garden and newly hatched chicks. Carrots, tomatoes, squash, and beans were all beginning to sprout from the tilled earth. The rain had been generous so far this year, and Jesse was hoping for a plentiful crop come summer. Tiny chicks followed after the hens, chirping pleasantly in the spring breeze. 

For now, until his crops and livestock matured, Jesse would need to hunt for his food. A quiver full of hand-fletched arrows, and a trusty recurve bow should secure him dinner for the night. Jesse slung a large satchel over his shoulder, strapped his quiver to his thigh, and set off into the forest in search of small game. 

Light filtered through the trees, and leaves danced in the gentle breeze, and Jesse felt a sense of peace among the woods. Once, he had been a criminal, a lowly highway bandit. He took, and never gave anything in return. Eventually, he was captured, and given a choice: exile, or prison. So Jesse packed up his meager belongings, and set off into the forest. 

Something moved to the right of him, and Jesse snapped to attention. He drew his bow, waiting for the creature to show itself. He dared not move, or even breathe, as his prey shuffled in the underbrush. After a moment, the brown head of a rabbit appeared, and Jesse let his arrow fly. His aim was true, and he hurried to his fallen quarry. He retrieved the arrow, gave the rabbit a solemn nod, and gently tucked it into his leather satchel. This would be enough for his dinner tonight, but if he could find something for tomorrow’s meals, he would feel better. He stood, and walked deeper into the forest. 

Jesse heard the snap of a branch behind him, a moment too late. He whipped around to see the source of the sound, and was met with a blade at his throat. 

“Well I’ll be. You’ve actually been surviving out here,” the woman behind the sword sneered. 

She was flanked by two men, all three of them wearing armor and aiming their blades at Jesse. Their shoulders bore the crest of the lord that had sentenced Jesse to exile. Ah. Of course. 

“I’m serving my sentence, what do you want with me?” Jesse asked evenly. Sweat beaded on his brow. With only a hunting bow, he stood little chance against three armed soldiers. 

“Sneaking into the city at night to steal supplies and money hardly counts as exile,” the woman snapped.

Jesse blinked. 

“I haven’t-”

“You’re violating the terms of your sentence. So we are within our right to bring you to justice.” 

She drew her arm back, and Jesse jumped backward, drawing his bow in a panic. Even as a bandit, he’d never killed anyone before. His hands shook as he nocked his arrow. 

“I’m warnin’ you,” he said. “I don’t wanna hurt you, but I will if I have to. I haven’t been raiding the city, I ain’t the one you want.” 

The soliders exchanged skeptical looks, and the leader gave a nod in Jesse’s direction. Jesse fired, but his arrows were never meant to pierce armor. The arrow fell to the ground uselessly, and the soldiers rushed at him, blades raised. He did the only thing he could: flee for his life. Creatures scattered as he crashed through the underbrush, his pursuers hot on his heels. White hot pain lanced through his shoulder as one of the soldiers swiped him with his sword, but he dared not look lest he lose his footing. 

It wouldn’t matter, however. He knew exactly where they were chasing him to, though he doubted they were doing it purposefully. The ravine came into view, and Jesse knew he couldn’t clear it, or jump down into it without breaking his legs. He skidded to a stop a few feet before the edge, and raised his hands in the air. 

“You’ve got the wrong guy,” he said slowly. Blood was beginning to soak his shirt from the wound on his shoulder. 

“We don’t want to hear it,” the leader snapped.

She raised her sword. Jesse closed his eyes. But instead of the cut of a blade, Jesse felt the wind knocked out of his lungs as he was tackled. He opened his eyes in shock, only to see three bewildered soldiers standing on the ravine’s edge as he plummeted downward in the grip of a fourth assailant. The last thing Jesse registered before he hit the bottom of the ravine was long, flowing white hair, fluttering in the wind. 

\---

Jesse awoke in his bed in his cottage, just as usual. It was morning, as evidenced by the light filtering in through the east window, and he could hear the birds singing cheerfully outside. 

Had it been a dream? Jesse rolled over onto his left side, and winced at the pain that shot through his shoulder. His freshly bandaged shoulder… 

“Be careful,” a deep, smooth voice instructed. 

Jesse glanced up, and his eyes widened at the sight. A man, ethereally beautiful, was seated in his favorite chair. Long white hair cascaded over his shoulders, nearly down to his waist, and with small plants and vines woven into the strands and into his beard. His eyes were unusually golden, and he wore a pristine white robe. 

“Who-” Jesse started. “How did I get back here alive?” 

The man twirled a strand of his hair around his finger, and a small flower bloomed above it. 

“I brought you here,” the stranger replied simply. “After you fell into the ravine, your pursuers left you for dead.”

“Fell? You tackled me,” Jesse accused. The man smiled knowingly, and leaned his cheek on his hand. 

“That I did. My apologies. But rest assured, the soldiers did not see me,” he explained. Jesse frowned, only feeling more confused. 

“The hell do you mean, they didn’t see you? You did it right in front of them,” he said flatly. 

“I choose who I appear to,” the stranger said. “To their eyes, you fell of your own volition.”

“You choose…” Jesse murmured. “Who… are you?” The man laughed gently, and crossed one leg over the other. His feet were bare and entirely clean, somehow. 

“I am the guardian of these woods. But you may call me Hanzo,” he said. Jesse stared. 

“The guardian of the woods, ain’t that just a myth?” he asked in disbelief. Hanzo shook his head. 

“Not at all,” he replied. “I have been watching you for a long time, Jesse McCree. Ever since your arrival here.” 

Jesse rubbed his eyes, this had to be some kind of hallucination; either that or he was dead. 

“Why did you save me? You could have let me die,” he said. “Why save a human if your job is to guard the forest? I cut down trees, and kill animals. Wouldn’t it be better if I wasn’t here?” 

Hanzo shook his head, and stood up from the chair. He was shorter than Jesse was expecting, and his hair flowed around him enchantingly. 

“On the contrary,” Hanzo hummed. “You are a part of this forest that I am quite determined to protect.” 

Jesse’s cheeks flushed pink. Someone… wanted to protect him?

“Why?” he asked dumbly. 

Hanzo stepped forward and laid his hand alongside Jesse’s face. At this distance, Jesse could see that the plants in Hanzo’s hair were very much alive, vines actively twining through the pale locks. 

“At first, I admit I was wary about you,” Hanzo said. “But you are just like every other living thing in this forest. You take what you need to live comfortably, and no more. The forest is your home, and it provides for you like any other creature.” 

Jesse was silent. It was true that he never took more than he needed, but he’d never dared to think of himself as a part of the forest. 

“But… why protect me? Everything dies someday, it’s natural, ain’t it?” he asked helplessly. 

Hanzo leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to Jesse’s forehead. 

“It is,” Hanzo agreed. “But maybe I am not ready for you to die just yet.” He smiled, and a few more flowers bloomed in his hair. “It’s been a very long time since I had anybody to talk to.”

“You saved me because you’re lonely?” Jesse asked, dumbfounded. “I mean, I’ll take it, but… I’m just some exiled bandit. I don’t think I have a whole lot to offer you.” 

Hanzo’s smile turned mischievous, and he let his hand drop from Jesse’s face. 

“We’ll see about that,” he said. “But for now, you should have something to eat. Here.” 

Hanzo held out an apple. Jesse took it numbly, still processing everything he was seeing and hearing. He took a bite, and his eyes closed in bliss. It was easily the most delicious apple he’d ever tasted. 

“Can I keep the seeds from this?” Jesse asked. 

Hanzo smiled. 

“Of course you may,” he said. “It was a gift to you, do with it as you please.” 

Jesse eagerly bit into the apple again. Sure, it would be years before he had trees, but the thought of a little orchard was awfully exciting. Hanzo watched with a small smile as he ate around the core, and carefully plucked out all the seeds. Jesse stood, feeling only a little woozy, and placed the apple seeds in a small pouch for later. A gift from a forest guardian was nothing to take lightly. He would make sure to take great care of his trees, when they sprouted. 

“Feeling a little better?” Hanzo asked. 

“I feel just fine,” Jesse assured him with a smile. “Thank you, Hanzo. I won’t forget this.”

“I know you won’t,” Hanzo said. He stepped toward Jesse, the vines in his hair gently swaying. “Answer me something?”

“Sure, anything,” Jesse agreed. 

God, but Hanzo was beautiful. Just looking at him felt like more than he should be allowed. A real forest guardian… Jesse was suddenly very conscious about how humble his clothes and his home were. 

“Do you fancy men?” Hanzo asked. Jesse coughed. 

“Excuse me?” he sputtered. 

Hanzo laughed, and a few flowers bloomed in his hair. 

“Do you lay with men, Jesse?” he repeated. 

Jesse’s face was an impressive shade of scarlet. Sure, he’d been with a few men in his time, but why- Hanzo couldn’t possibly be…

“Are you propositionin’ me?” Jesse asked, stumbling over his words. 

Hanzo smirked playfully. 

“Perhaps I am,” he hummed. 

Jesse looked him up and down again in disbelief. There was no way he was serious. A supernatural beauty, hitting on a simple homesteader in the woods? It could be a trick. Or a joke. But then… why would Hanzo save him only to humiliate him in his own home?

“Y’mean it?” Jesse croaked. 

Hanzo stepped closer, placing a hand on Jesse’s waist. Jesse shivered at the contact. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been touched with such intent. 

“I do,” Hanzo promised. “No obligations, no catch. Like I said, I could use the company.” 

He winked, he actually _winked_ , and that was that. Jesse grabbed him by the hips, and pulled Hanzo flush against his body. 

“Just so happens I could use the company too,” he said, voice low in Hanzo’s ear. 

He felt the forest spirit shudder, and Jesse couldn’t resist nipping at his earlobe with his teeth. 

“Ah-” Hanzo gasped, melting against him. 

Jesse was sure Hanzo could feel his stiff cock through his trousers. 

“Lemme get you out of that robe,” Jesse purred, pulling back. 

He frowned. The tie on the robe Hanzo wore was knotted in a complex, ornate fashion, and Jesse wasn’t quite sure how to undo it. Hanzo chuckled. 

“Allow me,” he said, stepping back. 

His deft fingers made quick work of the knot, and his robe fell open. Jesse’s jaw nearly dropped at the sight of him. Broad, muscular shoulders gave way to an intricate tattoo of vines and plants that seemed to move under the skin of his left arm. His chest was bound with broad leaves and vines, and the soft patch of white hair between his legs was just as decorated with plants as the hair on his head. Jesse could only stare in awe as Hanzo stepped closer to him, a confident smirk on his face. 

“You’re gorgeous, honey,” Jesse choked out, the pet name coming out before he could stop himself. 

Hanzo took Jesse’s hand and boldly placed it between his legs, against his slick opening. Jesse’s breath caught in his throat as he rubbed gently between his velvety folds. Hanzo let out a soft moan and leaned against Jesse’s chest, just letting him explore. 

“Don’t tease me too much,” Hanzo murmured. “It has been a very long time.” 

Jesse’s cock jumped at the thought. He would get to be a rare experience for Hanzo. He was _special_. Jesse pressed two fingers into Hanzo’s soaking wet pussy, dragging a beautiful moan from the forest guardian’s lips. Jesse kissed his forehead, pumping his fingers in and out of that tight, enticing space. 

“Why don’t you lay down, pretty thing,” Jesse suggested. “Lemme get my mouth on you.” 

Hanzo nodded quickly, and Jesse withdrew his fingers, now coated in Hanzo’s juices. Hanzo moved to lay on his back in the middle of Jesse’s bed, legs spread eagerly, giving Jesse a perfect view of his glistening sex. Jesse settled between Hanzo’s thighs, and peppered them with kisses. 

“Can’t believe you’re really letting me do this,” he said softly. He bowed his head, and planted a kiss right on Hanzo’s clit. 

“Teasing,” Hanzo reminded him, and Jesse laughed softly. 

He could do this all day, but he decided to have mercy on Hanzo and get to work. He took the sensitive bud between his lips and suckled lightly, flicking his tongue against it experimentally. Judging from the way Hanzo’s thighs tensed around his head, he was doing something right. Jesse began licking at him in earnest, reveling in the taste of him just as much as the sounds Hanzo was making. 

“Jesse, Jesse,” Hanzo whined. “F-finger me.” 

Jesse hummed, sending gentle vibrations through Hanzo’s clit and making him whimper. He pressed two fingers back into Hanzo’s dripping pussy, and Hanzo’s back arched off the bed. 

“Yes,” he gasped. “Ohh, Jesse~” 

Jesse curled his fingers, rubbing for Hanzo’s g-spot as his tongue repeatedly lapped at his clit, and when he hit the mark, Hanzo positively keened. 

“I’m gonna- aah-!” Hanzo cried, thighs quaking as his orgasm crested. 

Jesse smiled against him and gently continued licking until Hanzo’s hands were in his hair, urging him to stop. 

When Jesse pulled back, every flower in Hanzo’s hair was in full bloom, each a soft pink. He smiled, and wiped his mouth. 

“Enjoy yourself?” he asked smugly. 

Hanzo could only nod in earnest. 

Jesse pulled his fingers out, and licked them clean, to Hanzo’s shock. Jesse laughed as the forest spirit covered his flushed face. 

“You are shameless,” Hanzo accused. 

“You’re the one that came on to me,” Jesse pointed out. 

His cock ached in his pants. He wanted more than anything to sink into that beautiful cunt, and feel Hanzo’s arms around him as they moved together. 

“... fair,” Hanzo huffed. 

Jesse chuckled, and kissed his stomach. 

“So what now, honey? You all worn out?” Jesse asked. 

Hanzo shook his head, and Jesse’s eyes lit up. 

“No, I am _not_ done with you yet,” Hanzo said. “You still have all your clothes on, for one thing.” 

Jesse hadn’t even registered that he was still fully dressed. He sat back to start unbuttoning his shirt, and Hanzo didn’t bother to hide his lustful gaze. Jesse shrugged his shirt to the floor, and Hanzo sat up to run his fingers through the thick hair on his muscular chest. 

“Aw, hi there,” Jesse chuckled as Hanzo felt him up. 

“Take your pants off,” Hanzo ordered. 

So fussy. 

“Yessir.” Jesse wasn’t about to say no to that. 

He stood up to remove his pants, and sighed as his cock was finally freed from the restrictive material. Hanzo stared between his legs like a cat about to pounce, and Jesse felt a surge of confidence. 

“You can touch, you don’t have to just look,” he said 

That was all the invitation Hanzo needed before he was upon Jesse, fondling his dick with great interest. He pulled back the foreskin and rubbed the tip with the pad of his thumb, and Jesse moaned shakily. 

“Fuck me,” Hanzo said bluntly. 

Jesse blushed brightly. 

“I, uh- okay. Can do,” he said. “How do you wanna lay, hon?” 

Hanzo laughed, and gave Jesse’s cock a teasing tug. 

“Lay? I’d rather be in your lap,” he replied. 

Jesse’s stomach flipped. This just kept getting better and better. He climbed onto the bed and sat against the headboard, pulse racing with anticipation of having a beauty like Hanzo sitting on his dick. 

Hanzo moved to straddle his lap, and to Jesse’s surprise, kissed him deeply. Jesse made a small noise, and kissed back happily. Hanzo tasted like sweet berries and lust, and Jesse could still hardly believe he was on the receiving end of that passion. Hanzo lined Jesse’s cock up with his body, rubbing the sensitive head between his inner folds. 

“Now who’s teasing?” Jesse breathed. 

Hanzo grinned, and suddenly dropped his hips, sheathing Jesse’s whole length into the slick heat of his pussy. Jesse groaned with pleasure, hands coming to rest on Hanzo’s hips. Hanzo’s breath came out in quick huffs as he adjusted to being so full, and the plants in his hair were alive with sensation. 

“Do you c-call this teasing?” Hanzo said defiantly. 

Jesse shook his head, chuckling a little. 

“No honey, I can’t say Ido,” he said, leaning in to kiss Hanzo’s neck. 

Hanzo lifted up and started to ride him in earnest, and Jesse groaned in pleasure. 

“Fuck, just like that…” 

For someone who hadn’t been laid in a while, Hanzo sure knew what he was doing, Jesse thought. He gyrated his hips in an intoxicating rhythm, moving Jesse’s cock within his sweet, tight pussy like he was born to do it. Jesse leaned back against the headboard and just watched him, reveling in the sight of Hanzo’s muscular body in motion. 

Then, without warning, Jesse thrust upward, and Hanzo’s eyes widened with a sharp gasp. Jesse grinned, and met each fall of Hanzo’s hips with a jerk of his own, earning a little ‘ah!’ with each one. 

“Je-Jesse-” Hanzo whined. “Ah- ah!” 

He leaned forward against Jesse’s chest as he was fucked from below, hips still rocking deliciously. 

“I’ve got you, sugar,” Jesse whispered in his ear. 

He wrapped his burly arms around Hanzo’s body and increased the pace of his thrusts. Hanzo moaned desperately, right by his ear, and Jesse’s cock jumped. He was close, he could feel it. 

“Almost there honey, you want me to pull out?” 

Hanzo shook his head quickly. 

“No- in me,” he demanded, and Jesse almost came on the spot. 

“As you wish, baby,” he breathed, going faster still. 

Hanzo whimpered and moaned, no longer able to focus on moving his hips, but Jesse didn’t mind as he chased his peak. Before long, he was coming, filling Hanzo up with his warm seed. Hanzo shook in his arms, and Jesse petted his snowy hair soothingly. 

“Shh, I gotcha,” he said gently. 

For a moment, they sat in silence, the only sound their heaving breaths as they both came down from their coupling. Jesse’s fingers wove through Hanzo’s hair, admiring his beautiful partner. He could still barely believe this was real, that he was tangled in bed with a guardian of the forest after an amazing round of sex. 

“That was marvelous,” Hanzo sighed, nuzzling Jesse’s neck. 

The pale pink flowers in his hair seemed to dance as he moved. 

“Agreed,” Jesse said, kissing the top of Hanzo’s head. “Will I see you again? After this?”

“I can only take this form in the springtime,” Hanzo said quietly. “And not for very long. I will stay as long as I can, but after that… it will be another year before I can appear to you again.” 

Jesse took Hanzo’s face in his hands. 

“You know where to find me, darlin’. I’ll be waiting,” he promised, and Hanzo blushed lightly. It was a little sad to think Hanzo would be going so soon, but the fact that he got this chance at all was more than he could have ever asked for.

“Then I shall return,” he said, smile dancing on his lips. “For now, though, we should rest…” 

He yawned, and Jesse chuckled. He shifted their positions so they could lay down, and pulled the covers over their bodies. With Hanzo tucked against his chest, he drifted off to sleep, and dreamed of fields of pale pink flowers. 


End file.
